This invention relates to a new and useful drain protection device which utilizes a self-priming siphon to remove liquid from a reservoir while protecting a drain opening from obstructed clogging in environments subject to frequent and large quantities of debris. More specifically, this invention is primarily used to protect the opening of a downspout in a rain gutter system.